Drunken behavior
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: It's Tyson's birthday and he gets a bit too drunk for his own good. He starts flirting with Ray which causes Kai to get very mad. Thats the least of it, wait until the hangovers. KR TM
1. Druken Behavior

This isn't exactly a New Years fic. But there's celebration, drunken dancing people which happens to be what we do on the holidays. This was only going to be a one shot...but I feel evil so there will be 2 chapters.  
  
The door bell rang and as fast as he could a blonde haired teen ran to the door and granted his friends entrance.  
  
''Not ready is he?''  
  
''Nope.''  
  
The slate-haired teen sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. A few minutes passed before their patience grew thin and annoyance set in.  
  
''Let's go Tyson.'' A blonde called out from the bottom of the staircase to the upstairs.  
  
''I'm coming.'' Came the reply from a hurrying teen as his navy hair swayed beind him.  
  
He reached the bottom of the stairs and panted for a breath.  
  
''Your late...again'' A raven-haired boy said as he leaned against the wall.  
  
''Sorry.'' The blunette appologized and grinned.  
  
''Oh and Happy birthday Tyson!''  
  
Three out of four teens laughed as they exited the apartment building and stepped outside. They all got into a car, coated in a midnight blue metallic paint with a black leather interior.  
  
''New car?'' Tyson asked as he tied his seatbelt.  
  
The engine went reved up as loud as it could before the car backed out of the driveway and zoomed down an empty street.  
  
''Got it 2 days ago.'' Kai replied with a bit of a proud smirk and turned on a bit of music.  
  
The radio didn't seem to provide anything good so he popped in a cd and put it on a certain song. Everthing went silent for a second before a loud hardcore voice began singing. Slowly, all they're heads began to nod to 'Headstrong' by Trapt.  
  
''Turn here.'' Max yelled over the music.  
  
Turning violently around a sharp corner as told to, all the passengers crashed against the doors. Kai turned to the front seat passenger as the song finished and muttered a small sorry. He received a small smile from the Chinese boy.  
  
''Were here.''   
  
The car came to a stop into a parking lot that was very inoccupied.  
  
''No one's here.'' Ray stepped out of the vehicle and glanced around the area.  
  
''It's because alot of people normally walk.'' Tyson walked off hand in hand with Max towards the entrance of the building where loud music was blasting from. ''It's a great club. We always come here. It's going to be fun!''  
  
Ray shrugged and followed Tyson up to where the bouncer was. They all showed their ID cards indicating they were all above 18 and entered inside.  
  
Suprisingly, once inside it was hard to move around. There were people everywhere, dancing, drinking and even making out in far corners. It was just another club, like all the others in town.  
  
''I take back what I said.'' Ray grinned and ensued his friends to a table.  
  
All four boys took a seat and awaited for a waitress to arrive.  
  
''What can I do for ya boys?'' A tall blonde, dressed in a white low cut belly shirt and a black tight skirt asked as she twirled a strand of hair. Her green eyes couldn't tear away from the dark skinned raven haired beauty sitting at the table.  
  
''4 screw drivers.'' Tyson smiled at the blonde as she marked it on a paper and headed off but not before winking at Ray.  
  
''We've been here for 2 minutes and Ray's already got one hooked.'' Max laughed as his friend shot him a glare.  
  
''No way. I have more self respect then that Max.''  
  
''Sure...'' Followed by a wink and a nudge from Tyson, Ray only shot him a glare since it was the boy's special day after all.  
  
The little conversation dropped there as the waitress returned. She handed them each a drink and slipped Ray a small piece of paper before he was payed for the first round of drinks.  
  
He plastered a fake smile on his face till she disapeared into the crowd of dancers. He opened the folded paper and read the message quickly.  
  
  
  
It read: 'I get off at 2' Then her name: 'Mel' and her phone number.  
  
Ray crumpled up the paper and tossed it over his shoulder into more people.  
  
''Dude why did you do that?'' Tyson asked as he sipped at his vodka and orange juice.  
  
''Sorry, whores aren't my thing.'' Ray said before taking a big gulp of his drink. Alcohol always numbed the slight annoyance and anger swooning females brought upon him.  
  
That ended there before Tyson spoke up again. ''Since it's my birthday how about we all chug this down and get something a bit stronger?''  
  
Max lifted his glass and gently touched it with Tyson's ''C'mon, guys this will be fun.''  
  
Ray shrugged his shoulders and brought his glass up to the others.  
  
''I am going to regret this.'' Kai reluctantly agreed before they all downed the orange fruity drink in one shot.  
  
At once, all four drinks made a thud sound as they were put back onto the table. As another waitress passed by Tyson stopped her.  
  
''Could we have 4 rum and cokes here.'' She nodded and a few minutes later returned with the order.  
  
Max payed her for the round and they all sipped the dark colored pop beverage.  
  
''This doesn't taste good after vodka.'' Ray made a face and stuck out his tongue. Tyson cackled a bit before he drank half the glass.  
  
''I'm winning.'' He smiled before everyone tried to catch up to him.  
  
This time around, before Tyson could finish, Kai put his glass back down on the table. ''Done.'' And he finished it off with a smirk that he only brought out when he won at something.   
  
''Kai's good at 'downing' things.''   
  
Tyson's sick mind, currently residing in the gutter since he obviously was getting tipsy caused Ray to shake his head and chuckle as the boy in question only glared evilly.  
  
After a round of intense Zombie's, a mix of different variations of Rum's and a few other add on's, everyone began to feel tipsy and have a permanenent grin on their faces.  
  
To make the situation worst, Kai called out for shooters and the waitress brought them the first round. It started off simple with a shot of basic Whiskey but then came the harder drinks. Tequilla rose, banana daquiri, sangria, gin and to complete the list, Max ordered a straight up shot of vodka.   
  
The drinks were getting quite costly and they all looked as if they were going to loose their suppers or be severly hung over the next morning.   
  
''I'll be back.'' Kai got up from the table, stumbling a bit and walked off, staggering slightly, threw the dancers.  
  
''Ray if you drool anymore I'm getting you a bucket.'' Max laughed, doubling over with Tyson as Ray protested that he was not checking out the oh so still available and extremely hot, or so he put it, Kai Hiwatari.  
  
Kai though, finally making it out of the mens room was pulled aside violently by a female just as drunk as he was trying to hide.  
  
''Dance with me you hunk.'' She swayed her hips seductively as Kai mearly stared at her.   
  
''No thanks.'' He pushed aside threw the mass of people, all throwing her hands into the air as the DJ of the night requested of them.   
  
No wasn't a good answer for the female and she followed her, wrapping her arms around his waist and tugging Kai back.   
  
Blinking a few times to regain his senses, since after all, when your drunk and going backwords your world goes tipsy, Kai turned around and pushed the girl aside. Looking confused, her head tilted to the side. It must of been new for her to have a guy turn her down.   
  
Seeing no other solution, Kai leaned forward, whispered some random phone number in her ear in a deep and luring voice, claiming it was his own.   
  
She smiled and let him go as he only rolled his crimson orbs and headed back for the table.   
  
Meawhile, Max had excused himself to go find the bathroom, leaving Tyson and Ray alone.   
  
''Ray why are you still single?'' Tyson asked, while his voice was slurred from the alcohol numbing his body and jaw.  
  
''Can't have who I want I guess.'' Ray shrugged, not noticing Tyson slidding over in the seat beside him.  
  
''Why do you even like him? You could have any other guy yet you wait around for him.''  
  
Tyson actually made a bit of sense when he was drunk, more then any other time of the day, causing Ray to chuckle at his own mental observation.  
  
Though he didn't reply and just stared down at his empty shot glass. His fingers idly contoured the rim as he contemplated the drunken sort of advice.  
  
''Really Tyson... I don't know...'' Ray trailed off sadly.  
  
''God Ray your the hottest guy around here.''  
  
The Chinese slightly drunken boy turned his head to look at Tyson who just happened to be smirking at him.   
  
''If I would have known you were this way I might have hit on you instead.''  
  
Taken back, Ray coughed uncomfortably, this time noticing Tyson sitting right next to him. His head spun as he tried to inch away but Tyson only got closer. Was he hitting on him? So many thoughts raced threw Ray's mind and he didn't want to seem weak but he just wanted someone to show up and stop this nonsense before Max came back.  
  
''Tyson, your drunk back off.''  
  
The last thing Ray wanted to do was hit the boy. Then the black eye would raise alot of questioning.  
  
''C'mon Ray, we're just fooling around here. Besides, no one's around.''   
  
The look in Tyson's eyes sent shivers up Ray's spine, especially when Tyson's hand found it's way to his knees. With every little smirk, Ray grew more and more nervous. If Max came back now there was telling how crushed he would be since Tyson was practically on his lap after Ray shifted to Kai's seat and was on the very edge.  
  
Wether it was the alcohol or just Tyson, the blunette seemed to be getting a hell of alot closer though it's not like it was possible because he was basically on Ray's lap now.  
  
''Tyson get off me.'' Ray tried to push him off, without leaving the boy flat on his ass on the floor.  
  
That only caused Tyson to laugh and wink at Ray.  
  
''Stop fucking around Tyson.''   
  
Just then, Kai came back, obviously not in a straight line. He leaned on the table and noticed right from the start that Tyson still had a leg crossed over Ray's.  
  
''Tyson what the fuck are you doing?'' Kai mustered up a glare and Tyson shrugged it off.  
  
''Get lost Hiwatari. Your loss if you didn't move in faster.''   
  
Ray was too busy blushing and trying to avoid Kai's curious glances at him.  
  
''What?''   
  
''Kai your as blind as a bat you know that?''   
  
The insult didn't sit well with the drunken slate-haired Russian, though he didn't understand why he was being insulted.  
  
''Tyson please just get off me, we should get going.''   
  
When Tyson didn't move, Kai barked an order at him.   
  
''He said get off him. Now move.''  
  
''Go find your own.''   
  
''If you don't move Kinomya I swear I'll personally move you.''   
  
''Kai just relax please. No fighting.'' Ray protested and inwardly sighed when Tyson removed himself from him to get face to face with Kai. Well between them still stood the table but Tyson, the drunken mess was leaning onto it.   
  
''Pfft, you can't even move yourself to make a move.''   
  
Blinking a few times, trying to comprehend Tyson's drunken nonsense, Ray almost missed Kai pulling his clenches fist back and take a shot at Tyson's left eye.  
  
Cliffhanger? It was a last minute decision to cut this short and make another chapter...don't ask why I guess alcohol consumption makes you awfully evil. The next chapter should be up farely quickly I guess I'll start on it whenever my hang over wears off. Happy New Years everyone! 


	2. Hang overs

I guess you all really like my last chapter...I got a really nice review from Xaphien who I'd like to thank. I love reviews like that. They make my days better.   
  
I guess you know what's going to happen now...hang overs! *evil laugh* Which I have thankfully survived from...  
  
Drunken Behavior Chapter 2- Hangovers.  
  
Blinking a few times, trying to comprehend Tyson's drunken nonsense, Ray almost missed Kai pulling his clenched fist back and take a shot at Tyson's left eye.  
  
On cue, as if some evil force from above was watching over them, just to make things worst, Max came staggering back to the table.  
  
Ray's jaw hung open as Tyson fell back into his seat, completely knocked out. Kai shook his hand, rubbing his knuckles gently and by reading Ray's facial expressions he turned around to see Max's jaw hanging as low as Ray's.   
  
''What happened?'' Max questionned, trying to stand up straight. The swelling under Tyson's eye was already starting to show as he lay lifeless on the chair he fell back on.   
  
''It's not what you think Max.''   
  
The American blond pushed past Kai, barely able to walk straight and started to shake Tyson gently. The Chinese boy shook his head and closed his eyes, avoiding Max's glances at him.   
  
''He doesn't deserve you Max.'' Kai said quietly, drawing everyone's attention towards himself.  
  
''What?'' The bright and cheery blue eyes that Max owned were filled with tears and confusion.   
  
''Don't cry for him Max. Just don't.'' The Russian sighed and walked around the table and picked up Tyson, placing the unconsious boy's arm around his neck.   
  
Ray got up and helped Kai out with dragging Tyson out of the club, ignoring the looks and glances they were receiving from dancers and even the bartender with his crew of waitress's.  
  
''I can't drive.'' Kai dug into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a metallic blue platted cell phone. He flipped the lid open and gave it to Max to call for a taxi.  
  
Within minutes the yellow vehicle arrived with a male drive who as well looked at them curiously.   
  
''A bit too much to drink.'' Ray said with a wan smile and the driver nodded as he stepped on the gas and away they went.   
  
The ride back to Kinomya/Mizuhara residence was spent in absolute silence. The cab stopped, Max payed the man the fair and the dragging commenced once again. Then the real challenge began, getting Tyson up a flight of stairs.   
  
There wasn't much of an option, so Kai picked up Tyson bridal style, much to his personal dismay and dropped the boy rougly onto his bed. On the way back down, Ray was walking up, helping a slightly still crying Max upstairs.   
  
''We're going to crash here tonight alright Kai?''   
  
In Kai's language, the response 'Hn' followed by a missed step answered to Ray's offer. He lounged out on the long sofa and placed his arms behind his head, trying to see straight. Ten minutes later, give or take a few, the ebony-haired boy tossed a pillow at Kai before flopping down on the other couch across from him.   
  
''How did it go?'' Kai asked casually, placing the pillow beneath his head and turning onto his side to face Ray.  
  
''Tyson's not going to be drinking anytime soon and will get a bit earfull tomorrow.''  
  
Each boy smirked and stared at each other till Ray yawned, disrupting the locking look.   
  
''I don't think I'll be drinking again for a long while.'' An ebony bang fell over his eyes and he brushed it away.  
  
''Ray, how are you feeling?'' Kai shifted back onto his back, looking up at the white ceiling, detailed with swirves only making him more dizzy.  
  
''Drunk obviously.'' Ray chuckled, still unable to unglue his eyes from the sight of his former captain.  
  
''I mean after what happened?''  
  
''Oh...'' He trailed off in a reply, lowering his voice. ''I'm better now.'' That followed by another loud yawn.  
  
''Let's get some sleep.''  
  
Ray nodded and snuggled up to the pillow and closed his eyes, praying he wouldn't be hung over the next morning.   
  
After drinking a large ammount of alcohol and going to bed the next morning is never pleasant and as Kai got up, he figured that out right away. Not even 2 minutes after he opened his sleep encrusted crimson orbs, a sudden nauteous feeling consumed his stomach that was now in his throat. He sat up quickly and dashed down the hall downstairs, passed the kitchen to the bathroom.   
  
The door flung open, causing a ruccuss which woke up the sleeping Chinese gently purring. He lazily stretched like a cat, listening to random joints crack till the wretched sound of getting sick made it's way to his ears. His golden orbs scanned the area, at first strange to him till he remembered the passed nights activities.   
  
Getting to his feet, Ray yawned and rubbed his eyes as he walked towards the washroom in search of a certain good looking Russian. Thankfully, his head didn't ache as bad as he thought it would after the large consumption of liquor drinks.  
  
''Kai you alright?'' He leaned against the wall beside the ajar door to the bathroom.   
  
His reply was a flush from the porcelain bowl followed by the stoic young adult himself, looking like hell.   
  
''Hung over?'' Ray asked, amusement lacing his tone.  
  
''Hn.''   
  
Kai walked back down the hall and lay back down on the couch, squinting from the light that the blinds in front of him was letting peer inside. In the washroom, Ray did his business, flushed and stopped to wash his hands before looking in the mirror.   
  
''Great.'' He muttered sarcastically. Bangs out of place, sticking out everywhere and that wasn't mentioning his ponytail. He guessed during the night that the clip holding the wrap on came off because his hair was flowing loosely behind him.   
  
Just as he suspected, on the couch was the red clasp and the white material he used to wrap his lenghty locks.  
  
He too lay back down on the other couch, placing his arm accesories on the table between them.   
  
''It's 11:15 you know.'' Kai informed, turning onto his side to look at Ray threw half opened blurry eyes.  
  
''It's still early.'' Ray threw an arm over his eyes, trying to block out the pestering light.  
  
Kai closed his eyes again, going over last nights incidents. He then figured out why his hand was so sore.   
  
''Zhopa.'' He cursed in his native tongue, causing Ray to look at him curiously.  
  
''What did ya say?''   
  
''Asshole.'' He informed and then immediately said Tyson so as not to give Ray the wrong impression.   
  
Ray asked 'why?' but Kai didn't hear it since he was lost in his thoughts.   
  
~''Get lost Hiwatari. Your loss if you didn't move in faster.''~  
  
What was the drunken idiot trying to hint? Move in faster? I don't get it! Scolding himself mentally, he shrugged off the drunkenly spoken words.  
  
~''Go find your own.''~  
  
What did Tyson mean by that? Find my own? Kai's brows burrowed in his own blatant confusion.   
  
~''Pfft, you can't even move yourself to make a move.''~  
  
Though it suprised him he could actually remember farely clearly what the moron said, he still couldn't figure out what any of it meant.  
  
''Ray, what did Tyson mean when he was well all over you?''  
  
The question snapped Ray out of his obvious staring and he tried not to stutter as a blush spread across his cheeks. His golden orbs went wide for a second as he tried to formulate an answer.  
  
''I don't know.''  
  
Before Ray thought the awkward questions were done with Kai ensued with another.   
  
''Are you gay?''   
  
Almost chocking on his own breath of air, Ray sat up on the couch, looked at Kai in the eyes and spoke up hesitantly. ''Ever wonder why I never dated Mariah?''   
  
Now that that was out in the open, Ray shifted uneasily in his seat. Kai had yet to say anything which worried him a lot.   
  
''I kind of thought so.''  
  
It wasn't the answer Ray was hoping for but atleast Kai spoke to him which meant he wasn't truly disgusted with him hopefully.  
  
''Tyson obviously knows then.''  
  
''When they got together last year, they told me first. And I told them...''  
  
''Figures they would.''   
  
Eyes going downcast to the suddenly interesting floor, Ray spoke up again, carefully choosing his words. ''I guess I should have told you earlier.''   
  
''Why?''   
  
Ray expected a nod or something along those lines from Kai but his reply caused Ray to look up at him, noticing no anger in the crimson depths, nor any sort of emotion besides a smirk playing on the pale lips. Amusement?, he thought. Why would Kai be amused? He didn't think it was very funny at all.   
  
''You had the right to know. If your disgusted-''  
  
Before Ray could finish, Kai got up, though he wished he hadn't because his world was still shaky and went to sit beside Ray.  
  
''I'm not disgusted with you Ray. It's your choice really and that doesn't change anything between us.''   
  
Without realizing it, Ray's hand lay itself gently over Kai's and he lightly squeezed on it. ''Thanks Kai. That means alot.''   
  
But he jerked his hand back right away, afraid Kai might be weirded out or something by the small friendly gesture.  
  
''While were on the topic of questions. Why did you punch Tyson?''   
  
The question came to Ray when he saw the slight swelling in Kai's knuckles and the red marks.  
  
''He didn't get 'no' for an anwser.''  
  
''I know that, but usually when Tyson fell out of line you'd only shove him into a wall and talk to him.''   
  
Smirking at the thought of doing that many oh so many times before, the slight grin slowly disapeared as Ray waved a hand in front of his eyes.  
  
''Your so hung over your zoning out on me Kai-koi-...''  
  
Catching the add on to his name, Kai looked at Ray who was suddenly fidgity. ''What did you add to my name?''  
  
''Nothing, it meant nothing.'' Quickly, Ray tried to cover up his small slip up.   
  
Kai let it slide, not pushing the raven-haired boy any further about that small Japanese word that he couldn't indentify.  
  
''You didn't answer my question.'' Even if Kai persisted with the 'koi' part, Ray made sure he could cover himself since Kai hadn't responded to his question.   
  
''I didn't like what he was doing to you..''Kai grumbled in a low tone, glancing at the floor as well. He could feel Ray stare at him. Those amber eyes were focused on him with curiosity flowing through them.   
  
''Why?''  
  
If the slate-haired boy had ever wanted to kick himself for ever drowning in those golden orbs it would have been just then when he was defenseless, letting those gorgeous eyes search threw his own pair of crimson enigmas.  
  
He hadn't the need to say a word because whatever Ray was searcing for, he immediately found and smiled warmly at his discovery. That's when Ray decided to risk their friendship, putting everything on the line as he slowly leaned forward towards Kai, stopping when their lips were mean inches apart from each other.   
  
''Ray...'' Kai's voice sounded husky from the closeness yet unsure at the same time; unsure of what was about to happen.  
  
He wanted to shy away which was very unlike him but giving up such an oppertunity was the greatess form of stupidity of all. He had kissed people before but with Ray, someone now who he had known for so long, it just felt different.  
  
''Kai...''   
  
Those were all the words uttered, or possibly even thought of as the lapse between them dissipated and warm contact was made. Ray found it hard to fight off temptation and gently caressed Kai's cheek, his soft fingers trailing slowly over the ivory smooth skin. To his suprise, enjoying the touch, Kai leaned into it, slidding his tongue over Ray's lips, beging- no yearning for entrance.  
  
Granting entrance, Ray parted his lips and let himself fall onto his back on the couch as Kai pushed him down. Just as they thought their positioning was awkward, came a voice, still sounding very much drunk.   
  
''It's about time Kai.''   
  
Before Tyson, sporting a new black eye could react, Kai sent a pillow flying in his direction, knocking the hung over boy onto his butt before getting back to Ray slightly underneath him.  
  
''Kai.'' As Kai leaned back down to resume their kiss, Ray stopped him, placing his index to Kai's lips.   
  
''Yeah?''  
  
''So I was right about what I finally saw in your eyes?''  
  
Nodding, Kai kissed the finger in his way before gently pressing his lips against Ray's again, hungering for the vehement kiss that had been cut abruptly short.  
  
Weird...this didn't turn out like I had planned it too...Was that okay? Not well described? Tell me!! I need to know...I like the way it turned out...you knew Ray was gay all along but you couldn't tell with Kai...it was hinted...and I didn't want him to say it openly...so the hole eyes scene came into play...did it work? 


End file.
